oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Lowell Harlee
/Human | affiliation = Marines Mystique | age = 20 | height = 5'7"ft (170 cm) | weight = 128 lbs (58 kg) | occupation = Marine; | birthday = November 9th | status = Alive | residence = | alias = Anchors Up: Maurier Harlan asks Harlee how to get into the castle, referring to her by her nickname. | bounty = | medal = | epithet = Citation needed. |relatives = Ivailo Harcourt (Brother) Maurier Harlan (Brother) | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = #000000 | dftextcolor = #808080 | dfname = Kaya Kaya no Mi | dfename = Powder-Powder Fruit | dfmeaning = "Powder" | dftype = Logia }} "Cardinal" Lowell Harlee'Citation needed. is a officer, holding the rank of .A Regular Patrol: Harlee is introduced as a Commander of the Marines. She is also one of the newest recruits of the Marine group, Mystique.New Mystique Girl: Robin Victoria asks Harlee if she'll join Mystique. It is later revealed that she is related to the pirate Maurier HarlanA Memory: A memory formed by the Ifu Ifu no Mi reveals Harlee's relationship with Harlan. as well as revolutionary Ivailo Harcourt, and much like them, descends from a wolf mink.Marine Observation: Harlee puts on her cap, covering her wolfish ears. Appearance Expansive and vibrant, Harlee exerts a confident and dignifying air often marked by the constant grin on her face that make her appear unpredictable and somewhat hard to approach her.Ninja's Gunpowder: Even in a moment of worry, Harlee grins as she fights Dragon D. Dexter. She is a fighter and her appearance is a constant reminder of that. Harlee has certain features that while unusual, are oddly alluring. She has long, unruly red hair that she usually ties in two long braids. She has prominent eyelashes as well as big, round golden eyes, that most of the time, reveal what she's feeling.Lastly, she has a relatively tan skin tone, much like the other members of her family. Aside from her naturally wild hair, her evident mink heritage can be seen through her pointy black furry ears and sharp fangs akin to those of a wolf. Her face is round, coupled with an accentuated jawline and baby cheeks that give her an unwanted, childish look. She has soft facial features; thin lips and a small nose. Despite her small stature and seemingly lithe frame, Harlee has an athletic build, similar to that of a track runner, forged through the challenges she's had to face. She specifically has a toned abdomen, and well-developed lower body, including her thighs, calves and glutes. Although physically fit, Harlee still has a feminine figure that while not as overwhelming as those of many women is still somewhat noticeable. Her usual attire, which she is seen with in most of her missions, consists of a black short-sleeved dress, with white trims. The dress is slitted on the left side and is tied by a brown sash. She also wears black gloves that cover the rest of her arms length and black shoes as well as ivory, thigh-high stockings and a black cap that covers her mink ears. Gallery HarleeAppearance1.png Personality Relationships Family 'Ivailo Harcourt: Maurier Harlan: Initially, the two didn't get along, Harlee considered Harlan a "disgrace" and a ruffian while the latter saw her as no more than an annoying pest. However, after finding out the two were related, the two progressively became closer, or as close as two siblings on the opposite sides of the law could be. The two have a friendly rivalry going and have fought several times, and even compliment each other's techniques.Shadows Awaken: With the help of the Kaya Kaya no Mi, Harlee damages Harlan with a spear of gunpowder, to which the pirate praises. Although their visions don't co-align, they are willing to help each other if necessary. Marines Brigham: The two stepped off on the wrong foot, Harlee had a bad impression of Brigham because of his awkward and nervous behavior. She found him annoying and even pondered why she had to be partnered with him.A Regular Patrol: Amidst their mission, Harlee wonders why she wasn't allowed to patrol by her lonesome. Despite this bad start, Brigham displayed courageousness and selflessness during their mission and because of this, Harlee gained newfound respect towards him. Wynn Godukera: Harlee has nothing but respect for the man, believing that he is a shining example of what she hopes to achieve. Her admiration gets to the point where she is even slightly intimidated by him at first, and wishes to make a good first impression.Grim Beginnings: A nervous Harlee politely introduces herself to Wynn Godukera. Likewise, Godukera respects Harlee and was willing to help her develop a technique. Standard Subjugation: Harlee tests her Red Electro on Godukera and receives help from both him and Tamamo Genshō Tamamo Genshō: They seem to be on good terms. Harlee respects her due to her status as a Rear Admiral and as a half-mink. She appreciates Genshō for also helping her develop her Electro. However, she does find her carefree behavior towards superior slightly bizarre. Grim Beginnings: As Godukera demotes Genshō for her foolish behavior, Harlee refuses to act casually in front of superiors. Esposito X. Marco: Having fought together, Harlee at the very least recognizes the man as a comrade. Aside from that, the two don't know each other very well. Hunting Scum: Although she admits to not knowing Esposito X. Marco, Harlee is willing to fight alongside him to capture criminals. Ferrothorn Zayden: An interesting relationship, to say the least. Zayden intimidates Harlee, constantly threatening her, although Harlee takes this as a joke.Marine Observation: After promising Avery that justice will be served, Zayden scolds Harlee, which she takes as a joke.He also has the odd habit of grabbing her head like one would an object. Additionally, the man has a tendency of giving her embarrassing nicknames such as "Lowknee" and "Little Harlee." Despite their relationship appearing to be no more than one-sided bullying, Harlee looks up to Zayden and refuses to let him down. Wrong Discoveries: Harlee vows to not let Zayden down before her fight with Dexter. Mystique Robin Victoria: Wavecro Lamaria: Pirates Mauricio Kerrim: Harlee recognizes Kerrim, like most pirates, as a threat to the Marines. During their encounter, she seemed unfazed by his teasing and instead, focused on fighting.The Explosive Wolf: Harlee interrupts Kerrim and Harlan's encounter, assuming the former is a pirate, much like her brother. Dragon D. Dexter: Believing that Dexter along with Gerhard were to blame for the incidents that occurred in Wavecro, Harlee believes that Dexter should be submitted to justice. Despite this, she still treats him with the respect that he is due and hopes the man reciprocates this.Ninja's Gunpowder: In response to Dexter's claim that he won't fight women, Harlee tells him to treat her as an equal. She enjoyed their battle, considering him a worthy opponent. Civillians Avery: Harlee feels that Avery is a man who was wronged and because of this promises to punish those who vilified Wavecro. Abilities and Powers Her position as a Marine Commander grants her authority over lower-ranked subordinates, a privilege that she hasn't taken much advantage of, as she prefers to do things by herself. Her fighting prowess has allowed her to stand toe to toe against pirates such as Maurier Harlan, Mauricio Kerrim and even Dragon D. Dexter for a while, who are all recognized as dangerous pirates. Her abilities have also garnered the interest of various Marines, including fellow half-minks, Tamamo Genshō and Wynn Godukera. What appears to be Harlee's most noticeable trait is her is her tenacity and ability to improve in short periods of time. Something that her brother notes, every time they encounter each other. Physical Prowess Harlee’s physical prowess is nothing short of impressive. She has always been an athletic person and because of this is naturally inclined to having enhanced physical capabilities. However, talent isn't enough. It is only when it is combined with hard work that an individual can truly excel. And this is exactly what she does, after her fight with Dexter, Harlee begun to train constantly, considering physicality as one of the essential characteristics required for those that call themselves combatants. Her strength, while not her strongest point is still somewhat remarkable. She was able to easily shatter a falling chandelier into pieces with a Haki-infused fist. Her strength, while not as notable as that of other pirates is still enough to allow her to throw a gunpowder lance at high speeds and cause noticeable damage to her opponents. most of her strength however, relies on her lower bodies. One of Harlee's kicks was able to match with Dexter's electrically enhanced sword. Harlee's speed and reflexes stand out amongst her feats. Even without the usage of Electro or her devil fruit, she is able to close the gap between herself and her opponents quite quickly. She doesn't just have lightning speed but reflexes as well, her reaction time and speed of thought allow her to protect herself from near-death situations. Multiple times Harlee has been shot, and she always responds accordingly. When Harlan shot her at near point-blank range she reflexively coated her leg in Busoshoku Haki. She is also very agile, she can perform maneuvers akin to those of an acrobat with relative ease and uses this in conjunction with her devil fruit to great effect to move around an opponent. These traits can also be attributed to her mink heritage. Her endurance and durability is surprising, Harlee withstood a direct explosion caused by Maurier Harlan as well as several blows from the mink. Fighting Style Attacks * : Devil Fruit Haki Busoshoku Haki Red Electro History Past Not much is known about Harlee’s past as not even Harlee herself remembers the events that developed throughout her early childhood. It has been hinted though, that Harlee has lived as a street urchin for a majority of her life. An Unfamiliar Familiar Face During a mission in an unknown island, Harlee, along with Brigham, who she had a bad first impression off, are sent to patrol the town. Walking through the town, Harlee noticed a peculiar jewel shop where the duo would encounter Maurier Harlan. Threatening to take action unless the man comes with them, fighting soon ensues as Harlee uses her Kaya Kaya no Mi’s powers to make the first move. She exchanges blows with Harlan, while Brigham attempts to support her but they find themselves on the losing end of things due to a lack of chemistry and disagreements between the two Marine Commanders, mainly because of Harlee’s individualistic nature. Bothered by the fact that Harlee seems strangely familiar, he fires a bullet at her, and she creates a barrier of gunpowder to protect herself, which leads to an explosion that forces the trio to take their fight outside. However, as Brigham was injured, the fight turns into a one on one. All of a sudden, Harlan’s devil fruit recreates a memory of the two, utilizing the dark miasma to show a woman during a thunderstorm placing her three babies in barrels, as her boat shakes violently. Realizing that the two were actually siblings, they take a second to calm down, and funnily enough, resume their fight, albeit with no murderous intent this time. Coincidentally, Brigham returns to assist Harlee but much to her dismay, is swiftly taken out by her brother despite trying her hardest. Waking up later, Harlee remembers seeing bits and pieces of her brother’s fight against Brigham, who stood up for her after she passed out. This causes her to smile. She then has one final embarrassing talk with her brother, asking him if, in different circumstances, they could’ve gotten along, to which Harlan responds with a yes. As Harlan disappears from sight, Harlee screams as loudly as she can that next time she’ll win the fight, and thus their rivalry was born. Rowdy Skirmish Pack's Reunion Wolf Hunt Hostile Inquiry Quotes Major Battles Trivia *She is slightly inspired by Yuki from Wolf Children. References Category:BQD Category:Marines Category:Marine Commanders Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Half-Minks Category:Electro Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users